Wait for me
by Rustjacque
Summary: Y nuevamente estoy en ese día en aquella pista de baile acercándome a ella… Sonríe al verme y toma mi mejilla con delicadeza. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Tori? JORI! Serie de ONE-SHOTS Participando en el reto #Halloween2016 del grupo Amo leer Fics (Fem&Slash y otros xD)


**_HELLOOOOOOOO_ ¿Que hago aqui? ¿Como es que se usaba esto? ...Han pasado 84 años u.u y deberían cortarme las manos (no mentira las necesito para mi carrera D:) Bueno he decidido participar en el reto #Halloween2016 del grupo Amo leer Fics (Fem&Slash y otros)**

 **Bueno sin más hoy a sido un día horrible y lleno de cosas que me han motivado a escribir este doloroso fic, como ambientación es necesario escuchar la canción _Skott - Porcelain_ la cual fue un puñal que me inspiro para esta triste historia a la cual pueden pasar y leerme; los quiero y espero dejen un lindo review ya sean de criticas o si les gusto, prometo volver pronto a escribir que extraño poder traerles Jori y otros ships que actualmente adoro.**

 **link de la canción:** **www.y outube watch?v= 8PY uEA 9k9oE**

 **quiten los espacios.**

* * *

 _El amor es sufrido, es benigno, es maligno; el amor no tiene envidia y la tiene, el amor no es jactancioso pero suele ser receloso, no se envanece, pero puede envenenar; no hace nada indebido y se vuelve indebido, no busca lo suyo y rompe lo de otros, no se irrita, no guarda rencor y pero aveces se vuelve cólera; no se goza de la injusticia y se puede volver justo, más se goza de la verdad y de la mentira._  
 _Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._  
 _El amor nunca deja de ser un sin fin de cosas._

* * *

La música, el éxtasis y el calor me inhiben, no domino mis sentidos, es la euforia quien los domina, o quizás solo soy yo justificando la dulzura del momento.

La fiesta de Halloween de este año ha estado bajo las manos de los de primer grado, pero vaya que se han lucido, la música y la escenificación de una casa encantada dentro de un turbo mundo similar al de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me parecen magníficos.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, quizás he bailado demasiado.

—¿Tori, no crees que esto es magnífico?

Probablemente no reconocería a Andre de no ser porque ambos platicamos de nuestros disfraces esta mañana.

Lleva un maquillaje de hombre lobo con el que casi podrías decir que el en verdad ha dejado de ser humano.

—Sin duda alguna, definitivamente fue buena idea que dejaran a cargo a esos chicos. Pero dime, ¿acaso te has topado con alguna vampiresa linda o alguna chica dispuesta a compartir tu lobuno ser? —Sonrió esperando su respuesta, él ríe conmigo. Agradezco demasiado tener un amigo como él en mi vida.

—Para mí mala suerte no, aunque quizás sea arriesgado, podría ser que alguna de estas chicas fuera realmente un monstruo bajo la máscara.

Bromea.

—Vamos ellas tampoco podrían decir que tú eres el chico más apuesto del universo con esa mascara. Dales una oportunidad podrías divertirte. —Le doy una ligera palmada en el hombre y él simplemente se despide y continua deambulando por ahí, yo estoy agotada y busco algún lugar donde sentarme lejos de la pista de baile.

Al fin encuentro un lugar adecuado cerca de la barra de ponche, me divierte ver el empeño que han hecho algunos para conseguir disfraces tan increíbles.

Y como algunos tienen la facilidad de representar lo bien que lo pasan disfrazándose en pareja…

—Hablando de eso ¿de qué habrá venido disfrazada ella? —divago en voz alta.

—Vaya que originalidad Vega. —me dice con un tono casi lánguido, aun así logra sobresaltarme un poco.

—No me juzgues reina de la oscuridad. —Bromeo sacándole una discreta sonrisa—. Mi disfraz es algo que he hecho de último momento al enterarme de que sin uno, no podría ingresar a la fiesta.

—Claro un Freddy krueger es un disfraz de último segundo, contando que las garras que llevas puestas, se ven realmente peligrosas. —finge un tono de miedo en sus palabras

Aunque sé que se está bufando, claro porque no le veo el peligro a unas garras de papel que hice apenas encontré hojas de color negro, de otro modo habría venido sin ellas.

—Vamos que tu disfraz, para ser "Jade" no es tampoco sorpréndete…de hecho. ¿Qué se supone que eres? Vienes vestida tal y como siempre.

Ella sonríe de una forma aterradora y lleva sus manos a sus caderas.

—A diferencia de todo el mundo, yo no necesito un disfraz Vega; porque yo. —Se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro, podría decir que casi puedo sentir su respiración, no puedo reaccionar, no sé cómo esquivarla ni que decir, ella solo continúa hablando.

—Yo soy… el miedo, mírate, estas encarnando al dios de las pesadillas y tiemblas peor que un conejito indefenso con solo tenerme cerca. —Se ríe sonoramente y se aleja de mí, dejándome sin aliento.

Pero ella no lo entiende, no entiende que no me aterra su presencia cerca de mí, me aterra no poder controlarme y demostrar todo lo que ha hecho que sienta por ella, llámenme masoquista o enferma.

Pero me di cuenta que en cierto momento de mi vida, yo no podía estar sin ella, sin sus sarcasmos, sin sus bromas, se volvió parte de mi vida… y la quiero de una forma de la que estoy segura que no me corresponde, ni lo hará nunca, menos sabiendo que es novia de uno de mis mejores amigos.

La música que suena de fondo mientras la veo integrarse sola a la pista de baile me rompe el corazón.

 ** _Don't come closer, don't, don't look over me i'm like porcelain when you're with me, all, all i know is just found a million ways to harm you all the things i shouldn't say all the things i wanna make you happy it comes out of me what if i am dropped, dropped the ceiling? Close my eyes, drove, drove faster i'm like porcelain when i love you, oh_**

Pero no lo resisto, al diablo, al diablo con él, la quiero a ella y a nadie más que a ella. Quizás lo que estoy por hacer me costara caro, pero valdrá la pena.

Me dirijo a paso seguro a bailar con ella, sigue mis pasos y me dedica una sonrisa que me llena de euforia y me alimenta el valor que he conseguido.

La gente nos empuja y la siento tan cerca de mí pero ella no busca alejarse, sus manos buscan mi cintura y la atraen a la suya, carraspeo, creo que el valor se ha ido con esa acción. Pero me toma de la mano evitando mi huida.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Su voz suena dolida y no logro entender hasta que rompe el espacio que nos separa y me besa de forma tierna, su dulzura me rompe el corazón, quiero llorar por haber tenido tanto miedo todo este tiempo, porque ella está ahí ahora delante de mí correspondiendo a este sentimiento… Ojala esto fuera eterno, ojala fuera real…

Ojala lo fuera…

Pero no es así, despierto tras el estruendoso sonido de la alarma. Eso nunca paso, aquella noche que sucedió aproximadamente tres años atrás, no tuve el valor de correr tras ella, de abrazarla o de besarla.

Jamás le dije lo que significó para mí, esa noche…

Murió de la forma más cruel y estúpida posible aquella noche.

El día de la fiesta Cat corrió a buscarme en medio de la multitud, lloraba y gritaba con horror que Beck y Jade peleaban fuera de la fiesta.

Salimos ambas para intentar detenerlos, discutían sonoramente como siempre, yo jamás la había visto llorar como lo hacía, cuando intente acércame a él para que me explicara aquella actitud tan rara que tenían, simplemente me empujo provocando que me cayera.

Me quede perpleja al igual que Cat, nuestro amigo nos miraba con rabia, sin explicaciones obligo a Jade a entrar al coche con ella.

Fue la última vez que la vi y lo último que recuerdo de ella es la mirada de tristeza que me dedico antes de subir al auto, aquella que viene a mi memoria en algunas pesadillas.

Cat fue la primera en saberlo, llego temprano por la mañana devastada, recuerdo como no pude mantenerme en pie.

Mis piernas temblaron y caí de rodillas abrazada a mi pequeña amiga, ella estaba tan devastada como yo.

—¡No puede estar muerta Tori, no ella! ¡JADE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!

Gritaba desconsolada, yo ni siquiera podía articular palabras.

Beck había conducido ebrio aquella noche y por desgracia había arrastrado a Jade con él, se estrelló fatalmente contra un auto del carril contrario, pero tuvo la dicha de solo quedar inválido…

Ella no tuvo tanta suerte, el auto recibió el impacto más fuerte del lado del copiloto, Jade había muerto al instante del choque según los registros médicos.

Los días siguieron sin sentido para mi tras la noticia, el ir a la escuela y no verla se sentía irreal.

¿Cómo era posible que en un instante su sonrisa sarcástica desapareciera?

Ninguno de nuestros amigos pudo perdonar a Beck, fue como si él hubiera muerto aquella noche también.

Y aunque los años han pasado para mí la vida sigue sin sentido, de un tono gris oscuro, la comida no me sabe y en mis sueños ella me aterra constantemente, las personas ya no me llenan y su presencia en mis sueños me destroza recordándome que jamás pude ser sincera con ella. Incluso cuando su mejor amiga me revelo la causa de aquella disputa entre Beck y Jade.

El segundo año de Halloween en el que la mujer que robo mi corazón nos hacía falta, la pequeña Cat decidió que era tiempo de confesar aquello que había guardado con intención de protegerme.

—Aquella noche… Ella dijo que no podía seguir siendo infeliz por complacer a todos los demás, sabes que nunca se había negado ninguna felicidad, adoraba tener lo que más quería sin importarle todo lo que pensaran los demás. Entonces ese día se dio valor para contarme que la persona de la que estaba enamorada eras tú Tori…

Mi mirada se inundó de lágrimas.

—Jade se lo dijo, le dijo que te elegía a ti sobre él, ya sabemos que no lo tomo bien… Que estaba loco por ella y en su locura la alejo de todos nosotros.

Me marche aquel día de la ciudad que me vio crecer, viaje por el mundo intente reconstruir mi vida, intente buscarla en labios y brazos ajenos pero jamás pude encontrarla…

Y entonces después de todo ese tiempo esta noche de Halloween dejare de ser una cobarde para ella, porque desde un principio debía hacerlo; así que cierro mis ojos con lentitud y me recuesto en la habitación del hotel que seguramente será la portada de la primera plana del periódico amarillista de mañana, pondrán alguna tontería como el estrés de ser una compositora sin muchos éxitos o adicción a drogas que jamás tuve.

Pero no importara nada porque al fin después de tanto tiempo estaré con ella de nuevo ¿No es así Jade?

Escucho el frasco de píldoras para dormir caer vacío al piso, ha sido una dosis letal, sonrio y siento la pesadez del sueño del que jamás despertare caer sobre mi…

Y nuevamente estoy en ese día en aquella pista de baile acercándome a ella…

Sonrió al verme y toma mi mejilla con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Tori?

* * *

 **NA: No me juzguen las reglas es que fuera halloweenesco y que mejor que matarte para estar con el amor de tu vida (mentira no lo hagan nunca hay mas peces en el mar) xD.**

 **Mientras tanto unas palabras para que no les quede tan mal sabor de boca, igual despues de todo quedaron juntas en los sueños de Tori :)**

 **No detengas tu progreso, no abandones la esperanza, no llores solo, no dañes tu cuerpo, no mueras por amor, no construyas odio. Vuelve a los momentos en que ardías con pasión y vierte la sangre de nuevo en tu corazón, únelos de nuevo con los lazos del destino porque incluso en estos días no están tan rotos para arrojarlos a la basura. Antes de que te enteraras ya te encontrabas con amigos leales que estén dándote siempre la mano.**


End file.
